Surprises At Boarding School
by Purple horses
Summary: Amy is sent to John Adams boarding school to be part of the first girl group allowed. Along the way, Amy will find the things that make her happy and overcome the challenges that come her way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Morning of

"Amy, sweetheart, wake up." I heard Lou's gentle voice as she gently shook me so that I would arise from my deep night hibernation. I groaned. Today was the big day. The day that I had been dreading for the entire summer. It was time to take the entire luggage that I had packed over the summer and head to a top notch boarding school in the states. I was terrified. I felt as if I was leaving my whole life behind, my family, friends; and most importantly my horses. I knew that they would be well taken care of, but still, things are different when it is your own horses that you are leaving. I opened my stormy grey eyes as I looked up at a smiling Lou. I was glad that she could be so happy and optimistic about the new school. What ever.

"Today is the day Ames!" Lou exclaimed

"Yippee?!" I shouted sarcastically

Lou frowned and rolled her eyes. After seeing that I rolled out of my warm and homey bed, Lou turned on her heel to go and start the pancakes. I grabbed my jeans and my blue plaid button down and headed for the bathroom. After taking my time in the shower, I quickly dried and dressed. I applied a light amount of makeup and was ready to go. I unlocked the door and opened it just to see a line waiting to use the bathrooms. "Good morning!" I said in a non chipper way. They all just stood there. Grandpa muttered something under his breath. Lisa sent me a fake smile. Mallory (who had spent my last night at home with me) gave me the death glare. I turned and walked towards the wonderful aroma that was coming from the kitchen.

As I walked into the kitchen I could feel the heat from the griddle that the pancakes were baking on. Lou smiled at me. I would miss her cooking and her warm morning smile. I shook the thought from my brain. "Focus, try to think about the things you won't miss." I thought to myself.

"Amy, would you like some pancakes?" Lou questioned

I smiled at her. She nodded and grabbed a late from the stack and put 3 pancakes on it. I grabbed the syrup as I retreated to the table to eat my breakfast. The rest of the family filed in one by one. I smiled at each of them and they all gave me their own unique morning glances. I was well on my way to the barn to do the chores by the time that they were all seated to eat their breakfast. I couldn't believe that I was really leaving to go to John Adams Boarding School (formerly for boys) to be apart of an experiment. 5 girls were accepted to attend the school. Amy was the last to be chosen. She had just been notified a few weeks ago. She still couldn't find out why she had been selected, after all, there were way smarter girls that went to her school alone. "At least Soraya is going to be there." Amy muttered to herself. She carried on with the morning trying to not think about what was coming in a couple of hours.

The more reviews, the faster I update!


	2. The Drive

The ride to the school was a long exhausting ride. I couldn't believe how bored I was. Music didn't seem to help take my mind off what was going to happen. I was going to live at school; my worst nightmare was coming true. I glanced over at Lou. She was smiling, the fake smile that told me that something was wrong. "Lou, what is it?" I questioned her. She looked over at me like I was crazy.

"What do you mean?" She tried to dodge the question. I gave her the glance that said, _Really, I know you better than that. You always give that look when something isn't right._

Lou sighed. "I am just going to miss you that's all."

I just stared at her. "Really Lou, I am going to miss you too, but I don't think that is what is bothering you."

"Just forget it Amy, you'll know soon enough." She turned away to concentrate on the road, that look still etched in her face.

The school was HUGE! I almost thought it to be a castle. It was unbelievable. Lou pulled into the long driveway. There were people EVERYWHERE! It was mostly boys, but I could see one figure that represented a girl. Lou and I unloaded my luggage and headed towards the general direction of the headmaster's office. We weaved our way in and out of all of the males that surrounded us. I had never seen so many boys in one place before. Finally, the door to the headmaster's office was in view. I had never been so relieved to get to the headmaster's office before. There she sat. A grumpy looking lady. She had rosy checks and looked like she could be the female version of Santa. We stood, shock in the doorway. "Come in." She beckoned us to the two wooden chairs in her office. I gulped as I took a step into my doom.

**A/N Sorry it's so short! I needed to leave it some where suspenseful. That's today's update. Depending on the review count, I will update again.**


	3. The roommate

"Hello. I am Mrs. Dean. And you are…" She drifted off.

"I am Lou Morris and my sister Amy Fleming." Lou says as she offers her hand to the dean.

"Ah, Ms. Fleming, I have been waiting to talk with you. As you know, there were 5 girls that were enrolled into the school this year. Unfortunately, there is limited space. We are packed for this year. We do have one student that is alone. You will be bunking there." She informed me

"So, what's her name?" I questioned. She looked at me puzzled.

"You will be bunking with my nephew, Tyler."

"WHAT!?" Lou and I shouted at the same time

"You heard me correctly. Your room is number 246 in complex B. Tyler will show you the way. TYLER!" On command, a boy around 17 entered the office.

"Yes Aunt Betsy?" He said casually

"Tyler, this is your new roommate, Amy Fleming." She smiled as she made the introductions. Tyler's jaw dropped. He looked surprised that I was his roommate, hadn't he known?

"Amy Fleming, as in Miracle Girl, that Amy Fleming." I blushed and nodded sheepishly. I hated being called Miracle Girl. That stupid video that they posted on YouTube. Amy was surprised that he even knew who she was. She thought he was a stuck up, dean's nephew, who didn't care about other people, much less horses.

"I have read and seen so much about you. I can't believe that I am finally meeting you, much less becoming your new roommate." He gushed. I smiled at him. He was somewhat cute with those emerald eyes; brown hair parted the perfect way, and that cheesy grin on his face. I take back the part about him being somewhat cute; he was adorable.

"By the way, my name is Ty Borden, not Tyler Borden." I struggled to see the difference between the two names.

"Come on, I'll show you to our room." He offered.

Ty lead the way to what would become my new home. He went into complex B, and stopped at room 246. Lou and I trailed behind with my luggage. He took out his key and the spare. He unlocked the door while handing me the spare key. I smiled. _Home sweet home._ I thought. As he opened the door I glanced around. It was HUGE! I couldn't believe the size of the room. There was a small kitchen, for after the kitchen had shut down, a living room with 2 huge couches and a flat screen TV. Ty pointed towards the bedroom. To my dismay, there wasn't a wall between the two beds.

"Everything on the right side is yours." Ty told me.

"Thanks." I replied. Lou and I got busy right away unpacking.


	4. SORRY!

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't had the time to write. I haven't posted my new chapter because I am very disappointed in the amount of reviews that have been left. If I can get the reviews up to at least 10, then I will post a new chapter. Your input of what you think should happen next in the story is greatly appreciated. Thanks in advance for the reviews! Have a great day**


	5. Thoughts

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. I enjoyed reading some motivational comments. I decided to write another chapter. I would have posted it earlier, but I went on a mission trip. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I would love to hear what you think! **

"Wow." Lou whispered to me once Ty had left the room. "He is super cute."

"Hey, you are already married, remember your husband Peter?" I reminded her.

"Yeah, Yeah, I remember him." Lou assured me. With a sigh, we got busy unpacking.

"That should do it." Lou declared standing with a sigh.

"Thanks so much Lou. Grandpa is bringing up Spartan next on Monday, right?" I questioned.

"Yup, I just checked this morning."

"I am going to miss you so much. I love ya Lou!"

"I love you to Ames. Remember to call me at least twice a week, right?"

"Yes ma'am." I saluted her mockingly. I gave Lou a huge hug and promised to call her on Tuesday. I walked with Lou towards the door, with tears in my eyes. I was going to miss Lou, even if she was very bossy. I gave Lou one last hug and sent her back on her way towards Heartland. I closed my eyes for a second and she was gone. I sighed and headed back in to put all of my bathroom stuff away. I reflected on my life for the past few months and blinked away the tears as I though of mom. I couldn't believe that she was gone.

Ty walked in at exactly a quarter to 6. As he strolled towards the couch he started to hum. He was thinking about his new roommate. He couldn't believe his luck. His roommate was the most gorgeous girl on campus. He could only pray that she was still single. He looked up to see Amy neatly hanging her uniform in the closet. _Wow, she's even organized. What can't this girl do?_ Ty was still recovering from the shock of finding out that he would be sharing a room with the miracle girl. "It'd be a miracle if she was still single." He muttered to himself. Amy looked up from her work for a second to acknowledge that Ty was there. She smiled at him and continued with her work. _She has one beautiful smile._ With her in mind he flicked on the TV to watch the news.


End file.
